Open & Close Your Eyes
by Sunr1se
Summary: I will not regret What has already happened… What went wrong… Open Your Eyes
1. Open Your Eyes

**ATTENTION! To all of those that have read this story before. I have modified and expanded this chapter, so you will need to re-read it before heading to the next one.**

**_Warnings:_** Character death and minor blood and gore

I made my way through the forest surrounding my home. I had to go see you, but I have never stepped out of the forest before. This place has been my home ever since I can remember. Never before did I see the need to step out of it, but now that has changed. I need to find you in order to prove him that you never lied to me.

Lies. It's something that's the opposite of the truth. But what exactly is it? All I know is what he told me, but apart from that I do not know. I continue making my way across the forest. I remember that you told me in which direction you live. I hope I can find you, for he has told me that the world outside the forest is very big and I might get lost in it. I hope I don't and if I do I hope you can help me get back home.

I stayed hidden in the forest as I stare at the many houses that I can see. What are those things that surround them? They kind of look like fences, but I have never before seen them that high or made out that much metal or wood. The world outside the forest is so strange. There are a lot of people here. I have never before seen so many.

After a while I finally got the courage to step out of the forest and made my way to something that looked like a gray path. I would have stepped onto the larger black one if there hadn't been strange metal things travelling on them with people inside. I continued wandering around, unsure of where to look or if I should ask anyone. I came to a spot where two black paths met and the grey ones curved in order to not meet with one another. After studying things for a while I made my way across with a small group of people.

I eventually got tired of not seeing much green so I entered a place that was mostly green but still had the gray paths travelling into it. I wandered around and I spotted children playing on strange looking things that were of bright colors. I have never before seen those things. I wandered away from the people. I wasn't comfortable being near them. That's when I spotted you.

I hid behind a nearby tree and I peeked around it. You were there with someone. Both of you were having a picnic that much I could tell. I continued to watch you and to my shock I spotted both of you kiss one another. I almost stopped breathing as I felt the weight of the realization hit me. My heart ached with an emotion I have never felt before. I clenched my hands over my heart as I slid alongside the tree and collapsed on my knees next to it.

I just sat there silently crying as I continued to watch. It feels as if something inside of me has been broken, but what it is I cannot tell. My heart? But how can it break and still continue to beat? No. I prefer not to think, of what appears to have never been real. I wanted to go and talk to you. But in reality there was nothing else to say and I didn't want to hear you. So I continued to sit there and watch both of you.

After what felt like an eternity I watched both of you leave and I stood up and quietly followed. I watched you leave him at his house before continuing on your way. I followed and I eventually saw you reach your own home. It was a pretty place, larger than my house back in the forest. You appear to own one of the biggest houses that I had seen in my life, the majority of which I barely saw today. I waited until you went inside and I waited for a while longer before I headed to the door and calmly knocked.

You were surprised to see me, but you quickly hid it and led me inside. You led me into a strange room that had furniture that I had never seen before. There was a lot of stuff in your house that I have never seen. You offered me a glass of water which I accepted. I poked at the glass cup curiously before drinking the water. You just sit there next to me, watching me. But I don't mind. At least for now I have what I want, I am happy.

You asked me what I was doing outside the forest. I told you that I had been looking for you in order to prove him wrong about your emotions towards me. You just sit and there and quietly listen as I explained my talk with him. A strange emotion crossed his face but before I could try to find out what it was he hid it. All you did was smile and you told me that I really was naïve. I blinked, for that was a word I have never heard before.

You took the glass cup away from me before taking both of my hands. You told me to look at you as you began to explain things that I have never heard of before. I just stared at you in shock at the words that you used, the majority being words that I have never heard. But despite, as you called it, my ignorance I was able to mostly make out everything that you were telling me. I just sat there, staring at you in confusion before lowering my gaze.

"I want to confess that when I came here I knew you wanted to end this." I managed to say as I looked back up at you with tears in my eyes. "And even then I denied the reason for not having your heart" Then I told you about my little expedition through this strange place and the other person that I had seen you with. You immediately apologized and went on to explain with more words that I didn't understand.

I continued to sit there and I allowed you to pull me into a hug as you told me you were going to take me back to the forest before he came looking for me. I just snuggled more into you as you continued to quietly hug me. I no longer have to feelthat in the end I was not good for was your fault for changing, for leaving me behind. But in your silenceI have peace.

And in that strange serene peace a thought entered my mind from the conversation I had had with him the night before. And almost immediately I reached a decision. You suddenly seemed to sense what I was about to do because you moved just as I moved. I quickly followed your movements and we ended up struggling against one another. I easily overpowered you since I was the stronger of the two. But before you could do anything I raised my hand and with all my strength I brought down onto you.

I was startled with how high your voice got but I continued to pin you down as my hand made its way to its target. You were begging for me to stop and reconsider my actions. But I will not regret what has already happened, what went wrong. I smiled as my hand clutched around your heart before I yanked it out of your chest. I clutched it to my chest as it continued to beat for a while longer. You were now lying, still, underneath me. I got off of you and moved so that your head was on my lap as I began to stroke it.

"I can forgive you now for hurting me when you wanted to put the end to this" I told you as I stroked your hair with one hand and clung on to your heart with the other. Your heart… Now it's truly mine. Your pain when I took it was so real that I knew it was love. I know you will wake up, you will not look back. You will finally see me, hear me, love me, and you will tell me what I always wanted to hear.

Open your eyes now. Kiss me now. Look at me. I will wait for you.


	2. Close Your Eyes

Ever since I was small I could always see what people hid behind their appearances. I could see every lie, every false promise. Ever since I can remember I have been surrounded by people who do nothing but lie, cheat, and hurt one another with false words and broken promises.

I eventually grew up and I fell in love with someone. But my hopes and dreams were crushed. At first I ignored the lies when they began, but then promises that he once kept were broken. I could see it; I could see he was chasing after someone else. I finally destroyed the wall that had blocked my reasoning and I left him, and I left them all.

Apart from my ability to see into people's heart, I was also born with magic. And I used my magic to disappear from that hateful world. I fled into the nearby forest. I remembered there was a cabin there that had been abandoned recently, so it ought to be somewhat in shape. After a couple of days I reached the cabin, it was still functioning. I decided to stay there.

I could sometimes see the search parties that were sent out to look for me. I never worried, even when I could see them from the cabin's windows. I knew they were never going to find me. After all, how can you find someone when they are preventing you from finding them? I used my magic in order to hide the cabin, and at some point the vegetable garden that I began growing.

I continued to stay isolated, and eventually the search parties ended. Satisfied that they went back to their corrupt world I continued to live alone in the forest. A couple of years went by and I was glad to not be surrounded by all of those corrupted people. I didn't mind being alone, but one day that changed.

I was walking through the forest when I spotted a figure lying at the bottom of a tree. When I approached I could see that it was a woman and there was blood all around her. She was holding what appeared to be a small bundle. I could not see the woman's heart so I approached and tentatively touched her. She was death and her body was already losing its heat. Ignoring her I turned my attention to the bundle she held. To my surprise the bundle turned out to be an infant.

I couldn't help but smile at the sleeping infant. _I wonder, _I thought as I wrapped the blanket tighter around him. _What makes you smile?_ My smile faded as a revelation came to me. This child's future was black and I didn't want to see this child suffer. I looked back down at the child. I have never before felt so much _innocence_ coming from someone before. It was something very new to me.

"Don't worry little one," I said to the child as I headed back to the cabin. "I'll take care of you, by keeping you here in the forest with me."

**APH**

And I watched him grow. As the years went by I stayed alone in the forest with the child, Kiku, who was now a teenager. Kiku was a big helper around the cabin. I forbade him to exit the forest. I would teach him about the outside world, but that would only be if he asked. He rarely asked, after all he was satisfied with our life here in the forest.

Everything was going fine as usual. Until _he_ came.

I was shocked when Kiku came back to the cabin leading an injured person. Kiku explained to me that he had fallen out of a tree and that he needed medical attention. The teenager introduced himself as Arthur as Kiku went to look for the medical supplies. I hadn't seen any other person, apart from the dead woman and Kiku, in a very long time. He held the same corruption that they all held. He had to leave this place, before he corrupted Kiku.

To my annoyance, Arthur was forced to stay due to the severity of some of his injuries. I tried to keep Kiku away from him as much as possible, but Kiku was curious about this person that lived outside the forest, and there was nothing I could do to prevent Kiku from going to talk to him. At some point I began to see what he was doing to my precious Kiku.

At last, after staying for a couple of days, he left, leaving behind an empty promise. That innocence that I had strongly protected made Kiku not stop waiting for him and it also made him not hear my version (the real version) of the events.

"Don't believe anything because he is lying." I told Kiku after he left. "He doesn't love you for real and he never truly loved you. This is nothing but a pastime for him and I know it."

"There's a reason why he hides his emotions!" was the protest that I received. I sighed and shook my head.

"He doesn't feel anything." I said as I led Kiku into the cabin and had him sit down, facing me. That's how they all are. They all behave the same, and I have seen it over and over." Kiku looked confused at me, and I don't blame him. After all how can you explain evil to someone who has never experienced it?

"He left and he is not coming back." I continued as I took Kiku's hands into my own. "Don't bother loving him. It's for the best if you do not see him again. It's best to stay here, in the forest away from all of them. I don't want your pain and if something hurts its love. Forget that uneasiness he caused."

I can tell he is trying to process what I am saying, but the innocence he still possesses prevents him from understanding fully what I am telling him. Kiku then asks if he can go to his room. I can tell he isn't lying about going to his room so I let him go.

"Oh, Kiku." I called after him before he closed the door. He stopped in the doorway and glanced at me. "His heart already has an owner and it's not you. And you are not its owner, and you will never be his heart's owner."

**APH**

_Maybe, just maybe I shouldn't have added the last one._ I thought as I entered the house's living room and stared at the scene in front of me. I haven't seen so much blood in years, the first and only time being when I found Kiku wrapped by his dead mother's arms.

Kiku was there, and so was Arthur. Kiku had place Arthur's head on his lap. His blond hair was getting blood covered as Kiku stroked it, who was oblivious to my presence. I could truly not sense anything from Arthur, something that I had only felt once before. I suddenly realized what had transpired.

I could hardly believe that despite how carefully I raised Kiku his dark future still caught up to him. So this was it, this was the darkness that I had seen. I immediately knew what had to be done. I was going to use my magic to make both of us disappear. I couldn't let them take Kiku away from me, not even after he killed someone.

"Big brother?" I looked at Kiku who had barely noticed I was there. I could see that he was crying.

_Kiku, do you understand what you did?_

"Yao…" Kiku then smiled at me as he lifted up his right hand. It took me a while to recognize what it was. It was a heart that had long ago stopped beating. "Big brother…" I looked back up at Kiku. "I did it. His heart belongs to me now."

"Kiku," I said as I smiled warmly at the child that I had taken care of since infancy. At the child that I vowed to protect and love until the end of time. "Come here." I said as I lifted my arms to him. He carefully put Arthur's head back onto the floor and walked over to me and embraced me. I could tell he was still clutching the heart of the person that was now behind us.

I nuzzled into his black hair ignoring the fact that he was covering me in blood. Ignoring the fact that he had committed murder. Ignoring the cooling corpse that was a couple of feet away. Ignoring the sounds of approaching sirens. Nothing matter at this moment than getting him away from this corrupted world. Then, still smiling, I kissed him on the forehead before pulling him into a tighter embrace.

"Close your eyes, my life, and everything will be alright."


End file.
